


Utterly and Completely

by Baroness_of_Bara



Series: Spikecord/Dispike Bullshit [6]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And The Rest Of You Are Coming With Me, BDSM Scene, Biting, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Happily Married, Healthy Relationships, I'm Going to Hell, In Love, Kinkiest thing I have written, Librarians, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Obsessive Behavior, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: Their sexual relationship had always been a bit spicy.  Not that either of them mind.





	Utterly and Completely

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing so much goddamn porn...
> 
> Discord owns an antique shop and creates blown glass sculptures in his spare time. Spike is a librarian. Spike is 26, Discord is 48.

"Oh damn it...where'd I put them...could've sworn..." Spike muttered to himself as he rifled through his tote bag.

He had been increasingly unfocused today. Ever since breakfast, where Discord had said one simple sentence.

 

_"Be ready, dear."_

 

There was no need to ask 'for what?'. 

 

Discord was planning something today, for when Spike got home. And all day, Spike had been anticipating it. The last time he had been told to be ready, he walked into the den and saw Discord tied up on the couch, gagged, with a cock ring fitted snugly at the base of his shaft.

Spike licked his lips at the memory. Now THAT had been fun.

"There they are..." He held his breath, unlocked the door, and pushed in.

"Honey, I'm home!" Spike said, as he did nearly every day when he returned home from the library. It was a silly hold over from when they were dating, and loved watching and laughing at cheesy 60s sitcoms together in the basement of Discord's antique shop. Every day when he would come into the shop, he'd shout it jubilantly, much to Discord's amusement. 

Though they had been married for 6 years, it was something Spike never really felt a need to stop doing.

He looked around. Everything appeared to be in order. The lights were all off. He checked the bedroom, the den, the dining room, the kitchen, and even the guest room.

No trace of his husband. And upon closer inspection, even his hat and coat weren't on their hooks in the foyer. He couldn't help but let out a disappointed sigh. 

This had happened before. Discord was scatterbrained. It wouldn't be too far-fetched to assume that his husband had simply forgotten. He was likely still at the shop, conversing with a straggling customer, or perhaps he was running an errand for a friend.

 

Oh well. 

 

Spike threw his tote onto the recliner, peeled off his work clothing, and went to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

He fiddled with the knobs, making sure that the water was, in Discord's words, 'Hotter than the fucking pits of Hades'. Stepping in, he sighed in bliss as his work-related stress melted away with the heat of the water.

He hummed a tune as he scrubbed his body, with that bubble soap that Discord bought him a month ago. It was lavender and lilac scented, with a hint of chocolate. Discord happened to adore the scent, and Spike adored how worked up he'd get when Spike smelled of it.

As he rinsed off, Spike felt another bit of disappointment wash over him again. He had really been looking forward to Discord's surprise. He shook his head. No use crying over spilled milk. 

Spike turned off the shower and stepped out onto the bathrug, then swore softly as he realized he had forgotten to get a towel. He groaned and walked out of the bathroom towards the laundry room, trying to ignore the way it went from pleasantly hot to freezing as soon as he reached the hallway.

 

He had little time to react as weight was thrown against his back and he was slammed against the wall.

 

Spike let out a frightened shriek and immediately began to struggle, wondering frantically how someone had broken into his home. However he caught a glimpse of long, greying black hair and a familiar pierced ear, and relaxed just a bit. A large hand enclosed around his narrow wrists, and he shuddered as he was held up against the wall. 

 

Oh. 

 

So  _that's_ what he had planned.

Spike cleared his throat. "W-Who are you? What d-do you want? I...I don't have any money...p-please..." Spike attempted to make his growing arousal sound like fear, which was hard considering how bad he was at acting.

"Money? I have no use for such a thing. All I want is you..." Discord's hand smoothed over his side and he stuck his leg between Spike's thighs, boosting him upwards slightly and spreading his legs apart. He lapped at the shallow between Spike's shoulder blades and let out a throaty groan. Spike felt something hard press against the small of his back.

 _'Oh fuck this is hot...'_ Spike thought as he swallowed thickly. He wanted nothing more than for Discord to simply take him against the wall, but this was a game. He had to play by the rules, and that meant playing a shivering and afraid homeowner. 

"M-Me...what are you..." Spike gasped as he was turned around, enough to fully see his 'attacker'. Discord wore a completely black ensemble. Black sweater, black jeans, and a black winter cap on his head. He looked...sexy. Sexier than usual, anyways. He watched as Discord pulled something from his back pocket. Even in the dark, he could tell what it was. A tie. One of Discord's, to be precise. _'Focus! Get back into character!'_

To the untrained eye, Spike's face may have come off as fearful. His voice quivered and he shook his head, eyes becoming misty. "N-No...please don't."

"I have to make sure you won't escape, darling. Do you know how long I have waited to have you?" Discord stroked a hand over the expanse of Spike's abdomen and stomach. "Far too long, my love. I am finished waiting..." He began to secure his wrists, wrapping the simple black tie around them and tying it snugly. Not enough to hurt, but enough to be a bit uncomfortable. "If I had them, I'd handcuff you so that you could never run from me, from my love."

"Why not just ask me out like a normal guy..." Spike whined, then wiggled to test his bonds. No way he would get out of it on his own. A bolt of arousal shot straight down, and he suppressed a moan. This feeling of being helpless, beneath the hold of someone stronger than he, bound in his own home...it was driving him wild with desire.

"You might have rejected me, and that would have destroyed me." Discord drew a long lick up the side of Spike's neck, and he shivered. "No...I need to take you now, just like I've dreamed of for months..." Discord hissed, husky voice directly against Spike's ear, blowing warm air across it and drying the cooled water on his skin. Discord breathed in, and purred contentedly. "You smell so wonderful, my love. Like a delectable dessert. I can't wait to devour you utterly..."

God, he was really selling this scene...

Spike yelped as he was dragged forward...towards the bedroom. 

_'Oh god, fuck yes...'_

"N-No! Let g-go! Stop!" He whimpered, struggling and thrashing in Discord's hold. He was tossed onto the king-sized bed that he and his husband shared. He immediately tried to get up, but was forced down just as quickly. Discord trapped his legs beneath his arms. Despite how lean he was, Discord was strong. He could keep Spike in place as long as was required.

"Stop struggling, love." Discord whispered, before blowing a soft puff of air against Spike's hardening length. "You and I both know you want this..." Discord fondly stroked his thighs, leather-clad hands creating a nice sensation on the smooth, creamy skin. Spike flushed and bucked gently, imperceptibly.

"N-no, th-that's not true...stop!" Spike gasped as Discord squeezed him gently. Gloved fingers carefully peeled back the foreskin, revealing a lightly glistening pink head. Discord smirked and lapped at the small bead of precome at the tip. "Don't touch me like that!" 

"But your cock is so pretty my love. So lovely and cute, just like you. It's perfectly wonderful. I merely wish to know if it tastes just as good as it looks..." And with that, he engulfed Spike's shaft in one motion, sucking it completely down to the base. Spike arched his back and moaned, toes curling from the pleasurable sensation.

He swore he could feel Discord smile around his shaft before he began suckling at the head and running his tongue along the shaft.

"N-Noaaugghhh...st-stah!" God, it was so hard to stay in character, to refrain from bucking upwards into his husband's warm mouth and begging him for more. Instead, he struggled, biting his lip in an attempt to stifle his moans. "Please, stop! I don't...oh god, no!" Discord was playing with his balls now, rolling them in his fingers and pulling them gently. 

And fuck if it didn't feel amazing.

Discord pulled off of his shaft and reached behind himself. He pulled what appeared to be a small bottle of lubricant out of his back pocket, coated his fingers in it, capped it, and tossed it to the side.

"You're so lovely, Spike...so precious. So perfect. When I saw you in that cafe, I knew that I had to have you." He wrapped Spike's legs around him, and kept the one that was dry on his calf as a warning. "And now...now I'll finally have that chance..." He slipped a finger in completely, and Spike's back arched.

"No! Please stop, please! Let me go! I don't want this- nngh!" Spike's eyes squeezed shut, and he gasped as a second finger slid into him with relative ease.

"Hmph. Pretty lips like yours shouldn't spout such lies. I believe your tight ass is more honest. Look how you're sucking my fingers in. So _hungry_. How many times a day do you finger this sweet little ass of yours? Or maybe you ride a toy, until you bring yourself to realease, boneless and sated? Such a slut, Spike. So needy..." He arched his fingers and began to stroke Spike's prostate, mouth curled in a lustful smirk. Spike cried out and his inner walls fluttered. 

"I-I'm not a s-slut! I...oh god please!"

Discord's smirk only widened, and he began to rub harder and faster. "Please? Please what? You want more from me, love?"

"N-No! Stop it, stop it!" He cried out, hips arching reflexively towards Discord's hand.

"Mm, you look so delicious. I can't wait to be inside of you..." He slipped another finger in, and Spike shrieked, thrashing. 

"No! Don't, please! I'll give you whatever you want, just please don't do this!" Spike begged, his voice sounding far less sincere than he would have liked.

"I've already said that all I want is you, my love...nothing else compares." Discord whispered, scissoring his fingers.

"If you love me so much, then stop! Let me go!"

Discord paused, as if thinking on it. "...No."" He concluded, rather icily. " **You are mine**." He pulled his fingers out, and Spike whined from the loss. 

Discord pulled down his pants, just enough to reveal his hard cock. He rubbed it a bit and positioned himself at Spike's entrance. "Are you ready, darling?"

"N-No! Stop it, don't-"

Discord pushed forward, and Spike let out a cry, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. No matter how many times they had sex, Spike just couldn't get used to how wonderful his husband's cock felt inside of him. 

"Mmm...so tight...so tight and warm. You feel amazing around me, Spike..." Discord whispered, smiling down at his 'captive' with the purest adoration in his eyes.

 

It took all of Spike's restraint not to return that look.

Instead, he let tears fall, and managed a choked whimper. "You're...you're too big...please stop..."

Discord frowned. "Why do you keep going on like that? I just want to bask in your beauty and bring you pleasure. But if you really insist on _rushing_ me..." He gripped Spike's ass and moved him upwards on his shaft. He slammed forward as soon as the very tip of his cock was out, burying himself deeply in one stroke. Spike let out a shriek and his back arched.

"F- _ **Fuck**_! N-No! Ah~!"

"So _beautiful_...every inch...of your body. Perfect... _flawless_." He punctuated every word with a thrust, and Spike whined and keened, lips quivering as he desperately tried not to break character.

"Stop...Stah-Stah- _Shii **AH**_...Dis-" He stopped himself. His husband was a stranger in this scenario. He hadn't given his name yet.

A particularly strong stroke against his prostate swiftly cut down his train of thought, and he let out a helpless moan.

"Your moans are like music to me...I love your voice, dear Spike." He reached forward to grab Spike's bound arms, and threw them around his neck, leaving their faces just a few short spaces apart. Discord began to thrust faster, bouncing the other man as he fucked upwards into that tight warmth. He gazed into Spike's 'terrified' eyes, stare intense and lustful. "I'm going to claim you utterly...and if you bite me, I'll gag you. Then, I'll tie up your legs too, and fuck you over and over until you can do nothing but _scream_."

Oh,  _fuck._

Spike whined and bit his own lip, then nodded. Discord surged forward then, hungrily devouring his lips. Spike moaned into his mouth, eyes shutting and legs squeezing around Discord's waist. Discord pulled away suddenly and buried his face in Spike's neck, breathing deeply. Spike let out a cry as teeth pressed against his neck, biting down hard enough for a sting of pain, but not enough to break skin. Discord sucked at the spot incessantly, and Spike moaned and whined, overwhelmed by sensation.

The air filled with the sound of skin against skin, interspersed with Spike's high-pitched mewls and Discord's low grunts.

"Mmmm...you're close." Of course he was, why wouldn't he be?

"I want you to say my name...Tell me that you're _mine_..." Ah, there it is...

"I...I don't know your name...please-"

"Chauis...Just call me Chauis, my love."

"I... _please_ don't make me- _AH_!" Discord slammed upward and deeper into him, turning his plea into a pleasured cry. "I-I'm yours, Chauis! I...I'm... _god_...I'm yours...all yours, all-AH!" Spike cried out as he came, releasing his seed across his stomach, back arching in his ecstasy.

Discord began to thrust faster, sucking at the mark he had left on that lightly freckled, pale skin, groaning Spike's name.

"Mmm...going to cum...I want to fill you up and watch you squirm around me..."

"N-no..." Spike uttered weakly, tears slowly trickling down his cheeks. "Not inside...p-please..."

Discord kissed him again, rocking upwards into his body and letting his fingers come up to tug at a pert nipple. Spike groaned and thrashed, and Discord smiled against Spike's lips as he climaxed, flooding him with warm seed. "Yes~..." He hissed, bucking a few more times, as if trying to plant himself as deep as possible. "So good...such a good little slut." He kissed Spike's neck and stroked his hair, running tapered fingers through long green locks.

"Please...please pull out..." Spike whimpered.

"Oh, but there's so much more I wish to do to you though, dear Spike. But as you wish. We have the rest of our lives, after all..." Discord undid the tie around Spike's wrists, and pulled out. He wiped himself off with a corner of the bedspread, and tucked his softening shaft back into his pants.

Spike watched as Discord got off the bed. "I'll be back for you. Expect me, my love. You are mine after all. It's only natural that I should want you all to myself. I'll consume you...utterly and completely." He placed a gentle kiss to Spike's cheek, then left the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

 Spike stared at the ceiling. Debauched, dirtied....and satisfied.

 

 

Four minutes layer, the signal came.

One knock. Four knocks. Two knocks.

"Scene end." Spike called out, and Discord came in, wearing a simple flannel nightshirt and pants. Gone was 'Chauis', the menacing, obsessive stalker that had violated him in his own home. Now it was just Discord, his loving husband of nearly 7 years. In his arms he held a towel and a bottle of water.

"How was that, love?" Discord asked casually, closing the door behind him with his foot.

Spike sighed and made a snow angel motion on the disheveled sheets. "It was...new. But fun." Spike licked his lips and added, "And really hot..."

Discord smiled. "Glad that you enjoyed it, sweetling." He wiped away the cum on Spike's stomach with a wetted corner of the bath towel, making sure to clean extra well around his stretched entrance and cock. Just as he set the water bottle on the nightstand and threw the towel on the chair beside it, Spike spoke up once more.

"You pull off that obsessive/possessive thing a bit too well."

Discord chuckled and flashed him a wry smile. "Well, I do feel that way, somewhat. I _do_ desire you that intensely. Because I am so completely, utterly, wholly enamored with you, Spike. Not just some obsessive lust, either. My desire for you goes far deeper."

Spike licked his lips. "Mm, that's kinda hot..." He spread his arms. "Cuddle with me. And lose the clothes!"

Discord frowned. "I just got dressed."

"And I don't care. I need the warm embrace of my husband, so strip and get over here!"

"Hmmph, as you wish, He Who Must Be Obeyed..."  With that Discord stripped off his nightclothes and climbed into bed, then wrapped his partner in a warm embrace. Spike sighed and cuddled against him, burying his face in Discord's chest. 

"So, just curious. Did that ending imply...repeat performances?" Spike asked, praying the answer to be 'yes'.

"Hm..." Discord stroked his beard and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know. Your acting was a bit hammy..."

Spike slapped his husband's chest and snorted. "Jerk! I tried my best!"

Discord chuckled. "That you did, sweetling. To be honest, the subpar acting kept me grounded."

"How so?"

"Well, if it had been better, I would have been a bit uncomfortable. I didn't want to reenact... _actually_ raping you." Discord fidgeted. "You...you do know that... _character_ isn't really an entirely accurate representation of my feelings for you, right? I mean, yes, I _do_ desire you completely. Sometimes to the point of being possessive, but I would never...I'd never **force myself** on you, Spike. You know that, yes?"

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Of course I know that, silly. We've been married for 6 years. If I thought you were the kind of person to do that to me, I would have gotten a divorce _years_ ago! In fact, I wouldn't have married you in the first place."

Discord smiled. "Hm, that's a relief."

"So, about future scenes?"

"Hnnn...I'll have to ruminate on it tomorrow...perhaps over breakfast with the most beautiful librarian in town?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "I'm the only librarian in town, besides Twilight."

"And my point still stands. So, breakfast?"

"At that diner you were telling me about a while ago?"

"Mm, yes. The pancakes there are to die for! You simply must try them."

"You cover your pancakes in chocolate, whipped cream, and syrup. I sort of doubt your ability to judge the food's quality..."

"Oh, hush you." Discord hissed, giving Spike's ass a playful slap. Spike giggled and ran a hand down Discord's chest.

"...I love you, Dissy." He mumbled, eyes growing heavy.

Discord kissed him on the forehead. "I love you too. Sweet dreams, love."


End file.
